


Cluttered Thoughts

by SenpaiCarp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Discomfort Child, Flowey (Undertale) - Freeform, Gen, Narrator Chara, Narrator Frisk, Other, Toriel (Undertale) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiCarp/pseuds/SenpaiCarp
Summary: Frisk had made a hasty decision, a decision that had put both them and Chara in a bind. Frisk and Chara no longer exist on their own, they instead exist within someone else's head. This someone else really does not like that at all. This is a story about the Discomfort child's journey through the underground with Frisk and Chara guiding them. Although the child isn't very sure they appreciate their 'help' at all.





	1. Back to Zero, Plus One

They felt their eyes were open, and yet they saw nothing. Nothing but darkness for as far as the eye could see, had something gone wrong? What happened after that? They couldn’t, for the life of them, figure it out. Which was unusual for the stoic child; as their memory had been proven to be pretty good. They tested what they could remember, which was pretty much everything, except for what might’ve caused this, they pondered on it for a while. Sifting through those memories once again, this time something had stood out to them. This whole situation was their own fault, wasn’t it? They did something stupid. Really, really stupid. And now they're here because of it. 

They knew they weren’t where they were supposed to be, they would’ve thought that they’d gone blind if they couldn’t see their own body right now. So this meant that they were in an entirely different place, a place that was filled with absolutely nothing. 

They felt their blood going cold, their heartbeat and breaths quickening. They brought their hand up to clutch at their chest, their own saliva being swallowed rather audibly. The blue cladd child’s eyes shifted rapidly around the area, scanning for anything, anyone, there was definitely someone they wanted to see very very badly right now. But were they even here? The darkness had made it way too hard to tell. Their legs were already shaking so much, they didn’t even think they could stand let alone walk. 

The grip they had on their chest grew stronger, their other hand rested on the clenched one. What to do? They weren’t here were they? They should be happy that their partner didn’t need to be in a place like this, but they had felt so alone. It wasn’t bad to want them here with them...Was it? They let out a heavy sigh, taking deep breaths to calm themselves, but it wasn’t working. Tears filled their eyes, a sob already caught in their throat, they were about to let it all out, they were really going to until they heard something. Someone.

*Shit...Ughhh. Where-?  
The grip on their chest loosened, they looked around again, they could hear the voice loud and clear, they could even hear the ruffling of clothes. But they still couldn’t see a thing. Out of the child’s view, another had arisen, their red glowing orbs searched from side to side. Looking around themselves. Unlike the other, they did not panic- as this scenery was something they once saw before. Something they had to live with for a long time until a certain someone fell down. They let out a soft sigh.

*Here again...Dammit, Frisk? Are you in here?  


They may as well hold some hope, they were together with them before ending up here after all. And this felt different from the last time, being alone for a long time, they could feel that they weren’t alone right now. The heavy breathing of the other child- Frisk, may or may not have given that away.  


[....Chara?]  


Their throat was tight, making their voice sound small. It wasn’t much different than how it usually was but the fact that they were holding back a sob was obvious. Another soft, yet relieved sigh was heard. Hearing the voice speak again, they had definitely recognized it now. It was them, it was Chara, they felt happiness and relief wash over them. They were here! But, Frisk was still unable to see them. That fact alone put a damper on their mood pretty quickly. They so badly wanted to see their partner right now, but hearing their voice would have to do. Frisk didn’t talk much themselves, but right now it seems like they didn’t have any choice.

*Oh thank God….Uh, you okay?  


Maybe Chara hadn’t wanted that to be heard, but considering all they could do was listen, Frisk had no issues hearing their worry. They chuckled to themselves, wiping their tears away, causing the other to grumble bitterly in response.  


[I am...I am- um, you... Said ‘here again’, right? What’s...What’s here?]  


They were feeling better than before, but still anxious. The dark of the place only adding to it. Instead of staring into nothing, they decided to just keep their eyes closed for now.  


*Right. You wouldn't know. Of course. Let me just…I'll explain.  


Chara ran their thin pale fingers across their head, letting their hand fall plainly throw their hair. They sucked in a breath and opened up their mouth. They just needed to explain, no need to get serious about it.  


*After I, um- died. I woke up in a place juuust like this one. So here was before I went all ghost.  


Chara had given a rather simple explanation, the way they spoke was slow and calm, but it only made Frisk’s anxiety rise even higher. Frisk couldn't understand why they sounded so nonchalant about the whole thing.  


[So we’re dead?!]  


They screamed to the nothingness, Chara covered their ears. They didn't even know the child could be so loud. They weren’t the only one shocked though. Another loud voice had echoed throughout the void, it was a yelp. A yelp that belonged to neither of them, Chara stared wide-eyed at the now brighter room, the light coming from a hole. A very familiar hole, it was above the both of them yet not at the same time. Chara could hear Frisk’s shocked whispers as they saw tan hands cover up the light again, making it dark once again.

[*Bright...Too bright...Where?]  


A soft voice had croaked, it sounded as if they had just woken up from a deep sleep. Frisk’s breath had hitched, earning a confused mumble from the new voice. They slid the hand off of their face, lighting up the void once again, giving an opportunity for Chara to have a look around. Still the same empty space, except brighter. There were also two holes in some direction, it was hard to tell what was what, but it seemed close. 

The holes were shaped like mock eyes, familiar sights with an unfamiliar body being shown through it. The body had now sat up, their clothes and arms being shown, along with the golden flowers beneath them, they didn't move, just sat still there. Chara squinted at the visuals skeptically. Who was that? And why were they here and not...Out there. They sighed in frustration, passing a hand through their hand, and began to walk. It was lighter here, they could tell that much. And since it was brighter, maybe searching for them won't be completely pointless?

While walking, Chara noticed that the scenery around them wouldn't change. Not even the view of the eye-shaped holes didn't get any farther or closer. They were beginning to think that they were getting nowhere, that they'd be trapped in that one spot the entire time- but then they saw a small child's silhouette.  


*Frisk?  


Upon saying this, both Frisk's and the unknown child's head shot up. Frisk looked around themselves until they spotted Chara, looking ecstatic. The kid in the Other hand...They shook their head around, their breath shallow and quick. When they saw that they couldn't see anyone, they looked down at their lap again, their hands rubbing at their thighs, pulling at the fabric of their shorts. They were shaking. They didn't know where these voices were coming from, maybe it was the wind? But they could barely feel it...They let out a shaky breath, attempting to calm themselves down for the time being.  


*Frisk!  


[Chara!]  


[*wHaT?!]  


Frisk jumped up, running to envelope Chara in a hug. While doing so, their eyes had widened, both half expecting to go through each other. But that hadn't happened. They were hugging, Chara wasn't ghost-like. Or maybe Frisk just wasn't human like anymore. Whatever it was, maybe it wasn't so bad? It was a stupid thought they both had, but at the moment they didn't care.

[*W-who’s there???]  


Oh, for a split second they forgot about that kid, didn't they? They both looked through the child's eyes, watching as they took a handful of golden flowers. They were now on their feet, ready to fight.

[*I-I'll hurt you!]  


Not knowing where all these sounds were coming from, the child dug their feet into the ground, holding back their fear. There were people here, they could hear them! So, where were they?

*Yeah, you'll definitely injure someone with those.  


One of the voices snickered at the child's defense. They gripped the flowers harder, teeth chattering rapidly. The individual petals of the flowers didn’t feel separate anymore with how hard their grip was.  


*Christ kid, chill out. We’re not even there.  


Chara’s eyes widened at how afraid they had seemed, it was a little alarming. Since their focus was now turned to this, Chara and Frisk had decided it was best to let go of each other for now and sat down together onto the ‘floor’. They looked upon the outside world, through, what they could only assume was this person’s eyes.

They looked around themselves again, there was truly nobody there. If there was no one there then- where were the voices coming from? It didn’t make much sense when they thought about it...Wait, thought. Their head, perhaps? The thought scared them, having others invade their personal space like that. Especially since they couldn’t get away from their own head. Unless they removed it. But right now didn’t seem like the time to think about that.  


[*A...Are you in my head?!... Parasites! Get away from my brain!]  


Right, they had more pressing matters to focus on after all. Like if there were parasites in their head. They hurriedly let go of the crushed flowers trapped in their hand, petals gently floating down to the floor. Though some were stubborn from the child’s sweat and clung to their palm as they brought it up to their head. The child rubbed at their head harshly with both hands, yellow pieces from the flower rubbing off onto it.

[*Get...Out! G-get out of my head!]  


Their body shook rapidly and they push and pulled at their already messy hair. They had just awoken only to discover parasites living in their head. This was truly very sucky. Even if they weren’t parasites, they still didn’t want anyone in there. What were they even doing in there?!  


[Relax...We didn’t choose to be in here either. So please- if you could just relax we could talk.]  
This voice, they heard it before, but now it was much smoother and gentler. They let out a shaky breath, the pulling of their hair stopped, but their hands didn’t move just yet.

[*T...Talk? You won’t do anything weird?]  


[Yes, we won't do anything weird...We promise. Now please, just..Calm down first. We would all like to figure out what’s going on. But It’ll be difficult if you continue panicking like that.]  


They were still rapidly shaking, but eventually lowered their arms to their side awkwardly. They squatted themselves back down onto the golden flowers, just picking at the petals to stop the shaking from getting any worse. They breathed in and out, they were trying to calm down just as the gentle one had said.  


*Better now?  


The less gentle voice had jumped back in, the child found them frightening but shrugged it off, just replying with a grunt of acknowledgment.  


[Good...Then we’ll start first.]


	2. An answer, Name the Fallen Human!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk sheds some light as to why they're here, Chara makes a wholesome decision, and the child feels some happiness for once.

The nameless child had calmed down a significant amount, the shaking had subsided as well. All that was left were the occasional twitches they had while picking at the flowers. They waited for the gentle voice to continue what they were saying, humming unevenly as they did.

[Ah, wait...Before we do, I think we should all introduce ourselves to each other first.]

The child stopped picking at the flowers for a moment. Introduce themselves? Did they have to do that too? Now that they thought of it, they didn't even know their own name did they? This felt like a problem.

[My name is Frisk, um...I'll assume you can't see us, right? So please remember my voice at least.]

The gentle voice, who the child now knew as Frisk, let out a quiet chuckle after speaking. The child squeezed at the flowers in their hand, noticing that Frisk had sounded a bit anxious. The reason for that, they had no idea. 

[*S...Suure.]

[The other one you heard is named Chara-]

*Greetings.

[*O-oh...Hi.]

They turned their flowerless palm to their face, giving a small wave so that the two in their head could see it. The child guessed it was appreciated since Frisk had let out a quiet snort. 

[So, what about you?]

[*Wh...What about me?]

[Uhh...Your name. What is it?]

Well, it’s not like they didn’t see that question coming. Their name, hm… They didn’t have one, so what to do here? Why didn't they have one? They didn't think it was amnesia.

[*I don't...Have one?]

Frisk thoughtfully hummed to themselves, the child found it irritating but said nothing of it. After a bit of humming and more flower pulling, Frisk spoke up.

[For now, let's just leave it be. We shouldn't waste anymore time, there's things I need to explain first.]

They only mumbled in reply, continuing to pluck the flowers from their short stems. While doing this, they realized how well taken care of these flowers were. And now they’ve been pulled out. They opened their hand, dropping the flowers back onto its bed and spreading it around. Now the opening empty spot didn’t seem so obvious anymore, they prayed that whoever was taking care of it wouldn’t hurt them. Unbeknownst to them, Frisk had been saying something. 

[So then-...Hey, are you actually listening?]

*Obviously not. They’ve been messing with those flowers this whole time. 

Frisk originally thought that the child just liked to move around a lot, and that they were listening, but...This whole time they’ve made zero noises indicating so. They didn’t get too far into the story so it wasn’t so bad, but still. 

Frisk let out a heavy sigh, groaning and mumbling something to themselves. They then took a deep breath, the child noticed their aggravation, their breath hitching. They could only assume they were about to talk again. So they attempted to pay attention this time around.

[I’ll just repeat it, so listen well, okay?]

[*Uh..Y-yes, okay.]

The child sat up to attention, they had to listen this time. Frisk might get mad if they didn’t so they tried their best to listen to them. Despite their eyes continuously wandering elsewhere.

[Ending up here was probably my fault honestly, so I’m uh....Sorry about that.]

Frisk paused, as if they were thinking about what to say next. The child looked down at their legs during the short break. Not knowing what else they could do, touching the flowerbed more didn’t seem like a good idea to them now. They heard some mumbles from Frisk, but since they were still listening, they just kept their head where it was anyway.

[Ahem- well, It was my mistake. There was this stupid little experiment I shouldn’t have tried. I didn’t listen well and- it just went wrong.]

It didn’t sound like Frisk was going to tell them about the experiment. Something personal? The child traced lines on their thighs with their finger. They really didn’t know what else to do, this time they decided to nod along though- it felt like that’d get tiring quickly.

[That experiment...You don’t know anything about yourself do you? Not even your name, right?]

[*Ah...Y-Yes. I don’t know anything.]

It didn’t feel like they’ve forgotten anything either. There was no nagging sensation in their brain but, how would someone with amnesia even know they’re forgetting something? What are they supposed to think right now? Who were they? So many questions came to their mind but they didn’t know anything until Frisk spoke up once more.

[Maybe you were the result of the experiment? It doesn’t make sense that we’d reset all the way here...This theory doesn’t make much sense either.]  
The first sentence was clear to hear, but the rest went into mumbling territory. The child couldn’t exactly make out all the words. But Chara, who was right next to Frisk, could. 

*I think it does? It’s possible that happened. Frisk- we’ve made a child.

[No- what???]  
They couldn’t see Frisk, but they could hear how flustered they were by their tone. A child? Were they their child? They don’t even know them though. The child’s eyebrows scrunched up, their face in a scowl giving them a confused, yet troubled expression. They really wished they knew how this worked. 

[A-anyway...Um, so the experiment went wrong and we ended up here. In your head. I don’t really understand why here but… Here we are.]  
Truly that was all Frisk knew. That was what lead up to their current situation. It’s better then nothing to go off of at all at least. 

*Right, now that that’s out of the way. Since you don’t have a name- how about me and Frisk name you?

The child stiffened, they were very curious as to what the two would come up with. Frisk made a low hum, they definitely weren’t against the idea. Not having a name to call this kid was gonna be a bother honestly, now that they’re apart of them.

[*Yesss…. O-okay.]  
The two then began whispering to each other, the child couldn’t focus hard enough to understand them. After a couple seconds the two came to an agreement, but they didn’t sound all that satisfied with it. 

*Okay! We’ve got something. How about Chisk? It’s..Honestly pretty unoriginal. Just a mix between our names. Hard to come up with one on the spot, can you live with it?

>Yes  
>No

They were fine with the name. They liked it even, they finally had a name they could call their own! It was great. They felt like a person. They felt as if they truly existed now.

>Yes

[*I...Like it.]

Chara smiles to themselves. They wanted to give them a better name if they didn't like it, but since they did, there was no need. Frisk also let out a small sigh of relief. 

*That’s great! So tell us then, what’s your name?  
They wanted to solidify it. It’s best to say your name yourself after all. 

[*M-my name is...Chisk!]

The child- Chisk, said excitedly. They stood up from the flowers, the petals sticking to their body like glue. They were pretty pumped up honestly.

[Hehe, right then Chisk! We should start moving forward shouldn’t we? Head down that path over there.]  
Chisk nodded slowly, they were a little hesitant to leave the flower patch. So many fond memories...of ruining the flower bed and feeling intense confusion. Okay yeah, they’re going now. They don’t wanna get in trouble for all of the mess they made.

And with that, they hurried off, murmuring a quick apology to the place. It didn’t take long for them to reach the large doorway, cautiously stepping into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: Welcome to the end of Chapter 2! Hi yes, I did continue this. I'll be horribly inconsistent on these uploads but pretty please bear with me. I still do wanna write this. Thank you for reading! See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N]: Welcome to the end of Chapter 1! Happy you made it this far. This is only the beginning, so if you feel confused right now, do not worry! For your questions may probably be answered later on. Thank you for reading Cluttered Thoughts! See you next chapter. (Hopefully ;-;)


End file.
